Digital filters are used to modify digital data streams and find wide use in picture and video processing for such process as, for example, noise filtering. Digital filters find use in other applications as well (e.g. digital signal processing). A problem with existing digital filters is the delay they insert in the data stream because they take time to process the data. When large amounts of data are being processes, as, for example, in video applications these delays can be significant, particularly when video data has been encoded in multi-dimensional formats and several types of information must be filtered and subsequently processed and coordinated for display on a video device or used for other analysis. In video applications, these delays can manifest themselves in delays in display when video equipment such as satellite and cable set-top boxes are operating. Therefore, there is an ongoing need for faster digital filters.